Sick of it All
by J.A.S.F.101
Summary: Harry has gotten a different point of view on things after he takes a look at his life. He’s going to tell everyone how he feels in a speacil way, while hoping that they take the hint. ONESHOT


**Okay, well I got this idea for a one-shot when I was listening to my Avenged Sevenfold CD. I thought… wow this song really brings how Harry should feel (at least in my opinion). So I hope you enjoy….**

**Summary: Harry has gotten a different point of view on things after he takes a look at his life. He's going to tell everyone how he feels with a song. ONE-SHOT**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Dark Harry and friend betraying and Swearing and SPOILERS FOR HBP, I'm changing how instead of Harry going after the Horcruxes, he goes back to Hogwarts. And I don't own the song either.**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine, not even the song. **

**Desecrate through Reverence by Avenged Sevenfold **Oooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00000ooo0o

**Sick of it All**

Harry had, had enough. He was sick of everything he was getting. All the attention and praises. He wanted none of it. He was a kid, who had the weight of the Wizarding world and possibly the world itself on his shoulders.

He always laughed at that. People ten times older than him, were looking to him for all the answers he didn't have. He didn't want to be apart of this. Harry wanted to grow up normal. Have a normal life, with normal friends, the whole thing a regular kid has at his age. He wants to have to worry about homework, who's dating who, and other nonsense, but he gets to be worried about being killed, by a deranged psychopath, who really won't die.

Truly Harry wishes to be left alone. No matter how many times he says it to people they only come back ten times more annoy. He just doesn't understand how people can say how they'll support you through anything and if the slightest thing goes wrong they're against you.

Even those that believed him and actually stuck by him were dead. He killed his parents, his godfather, and even his mentor. Everyone left him some way or another. He grew coldhearted over the summer after his mentor's death. No one came to comfort him. Then when school started back up, they were all his friends and they stuck up for him. But Harry knew the truth; his friends were only with him because he was the famous Boy-Who-Lived. He wanted to show them how much he really cared for them.

So Harry formed a plan. He was going to show all of them how he really felt. He had a while to sort all of the details out, after he was kick out of the Durselys.

**Oooooooooo000000000000000 Flashback oooooooooooo000000000000000000ooooo**

"Get down here day!" was yelled throughout the house very early in the morning. Harry grumbled underneath his breath and got out of bed. He was aiming for a good day today, for one reason. It was his 17th birthday and if anyone pissed him off they'd be on the receiving end of an awful hex.

As he walked down stairs he realized that he had slept a later than he was supposed to. Last night he had stayed up waiting for t he birthday presents from his friends, which he never received. Although Harry knew that he shouldn't have expected it because all throughout the summer so far he hadn't heard from them once. Even after he had written to them, they'd send the letter back, with no response.

Slowly he walked into the living room, dreading what the Durselys had to say to him. Both his Aunt and his Uncle and his cousin were all there sitting on the couch. Harry walked in and stood by the door. "Listen up you. You're seventeen, which means you're an adult." Harry just stared at him waiting for what he was going to say next, "You're out of here. I've had it. You're older enough, an adult so I don't want you here."

Harry was shocked. He didn't expect to be kicked out until after school. Not that he had any problems with that. Without saying another word, Harry turned and walked back up stairs, into his room.

He opened his door and went straight for his floorboard. Grabbing everything in there he opened up his window. Harry opened Hedwig's cage and let her loose, having her know to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron. Gathering up all the rest of his stuff, proved to be not very difficult. He owned little.

As he gathered up the last of it, he looked around the place one more time, his childhood home was nothing to him. Harry felt indifferent as he walked out the front door with his truck in his pocket **(1)**. The only true emotion he felt was sadness and he had felt that way ever since both Sirius' and Dumbledore's death.

Walking into a darker ally, he held out his wand and waited for the Knight Bus to come like it did back in his third year. After he got on it he sat down and stared out the window until he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping out of the Bus he quietly walked into the Inn and looked for Tom, the keeper of the place.

Tom recognized Harry instantly, "Hello Harry what cam I get for you today?" He smiled at him and waited for a reply. Harry stared back indifferent and in a monotone voice replied, "A room until Hogwarts starts back up again, please." The keeper smiled grew and he led Harry up a flight of stairs. The whole time Harry was thinking, _'Look another follower. Bet he won't let me pay, unless the whole world was to turn against then I'd have to pay double.'_ Sure enough 20 minutes later Harry sat in a room that was taken care of.

**Oooooo000000000 Still in flashback, but it's the next couple of weeks 00000000oooo**

Harry had taken money out of his account and gotten new clothes to fit his attitude. Also he got rid of his glasses and got contacts. He had decided to change his hair. So when he came out of the hair shop it was trimmed with red highlights going through it, but it had the 'just shagged' look. When he was going to grab some more money from his account he had run into another person who looked familiar. Later he realized that, that person happen to be in the band 'Still Hanging'.

They meet a few more times and became really good friends, and he (Jake) didn't care that he was Harry Potter. He care that he was a good person with an amazing voice. After a few lessons, James was able to teach Harry how to write music out.

And that's how Harry got his idea to write how he felt into the music. When Harry got his letter to the school it said how Headmistress McGonagall wanted to have a dance with live student bands, to remember Headmaster Dumbledore. He had always wanted inter-house cooperation.

Harry got the idea to sing one of his songs to the whole school. Then about two weeks before school started back up again, there was a big article in the 'Daily Prophet' saying Potions Master Snape had killed Dumbledore on his own orders and there was proof of this. It said how Dumbledore knew he was going to die and made Snape take an Unbreakable Vow, to get rid of him. After his innocence was proven they were able to prove Draco Malfoy's, too.

He fumed for a few days. In his thoughts it was that no one should be able to get away with murder.

000000000000oooooooo **End Flashback** ooooo00000000000ooooooooooooooo000000

And then came the time to go back to school. This was when Harry was going to set his plan into motion to let everyone know how he truly felt about things. Harry had made sure to dress special, just for everyone to see.

And everyone did. He walked down in his favorite outfit so far. It was mostly dark colors. He had on black leather pants that hugged him just right. He had silver chains hanging down from random parts of his pants. His shirt was a tight black tank top. There was no writing on the shirt. Harry made sure to wear the tank top so that he could show off the tattoo that he had gotten. It was a green snake wrapped around a sword, in Latin words in said, 'those who choose first, always finish last.' He wore silver earrings in his cartilage. Harry had worn his favorite pair of boots. They were black and leather, and they went up to his knees. On them were many buckles that were metal and silver.

As Harry walked through the barrier many people gasped when they noticed him. All Harry did was ignore them as they continued to whisper about him. Some of the thoughts were negative and some were about how hot he was and if he was dating anyone.

Neither Hermione nor Ron noticed Harry, but neither was really looking. Both walked onto to the train and literally ran into Harry. Ron bumped into Harry and was about to yell saying watch out, until he saw who it was. The redhead's face lit up and he smiled. Hermione scowled but disappeared, just as quickly as it came. She too smiled at Harry and took in his appearance.

She gasped and stared at him unable to form a sentence. Ron gasped, "Harry? What the hell are you wearing? Please tell me this is a joke. Surely you know that you're dressing like a Slytherin." Harry raised his eyebrow to this, "People will think you've gone off your rocker." Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry chuckled, "So? I could careless anymore. Sod off." With that Harry turned and walked father into the train to find a compartment to sit in.

Days went by like that. He got stared at, people saying that he had joined up with Lord Voldemort. The rumors flew but Harry wouldn't pay attention. He did everything but himself and never asked for help. In class he never spoke unless spoken too. The teachers thought it was strange but couldn't do a thing about it.

Finally the end of October had arrived. Harry had grown excited. He'd finally be able to see Jake and the others. He had talked to Headmistress McGonagall, and she Okayed for the permission for the band come by that night, with a promise that everyone behaves themselves.

Then it was the big night. The whole day Harry was restless, and excited, even if he didn't show it. He waited by the lake, for a few hours. When they finally arrived, Harry had a smile on his face. Anyone who was near there saw this and was shocked. Harry hadn't smiled since Dumbledore's death.

A tall brunet walked in front of the others. He had on all black leather. His hair was short and spiky. He walked up to Harry and hugged him, "Hey Ary what you been up to?" Harry hugged back, "Nothing much Jake. I've been in school, not much to do."

The girl in the group squealed and jumped in Harry's free arms, "Oh my god Harry, it's been to long." She stepped out of his arms, "You've been eating right, right? Taking care of your self?" He laughed, "Babe yes I'm fine. I owled you last night and I was fine then, too. How are you Jamie?"

She flipped back her long black hair, "Same, same here. Dennis wouldn't leave me alone so I battled him, and I won." Her grin grew huge.

Dennis who was behind her blushed and ducked his head, "Yea, yea, it only let you win cuz you're a girl." He smiled and looked back up. Jamie narrowed her eyes and was about to yell at him but Harry cut in, "We don't have much time. Let's go set up now."

The gang went into the Great Hall to set up for their show.

Oooooooooooooo000000000000000 **Later that night** oooooooooooooo0000000000000

Harry was nervous to say the least. This would be his first performance in front of people but hopefully not his last. Three bands had already been up, and everyone had loved them. No one knew, except the teachers, knew that he was going to perform.

Jamie sensed Harry nervousness and hugged him not saying a thing. He smiled and felt a little better after that. Soon it was time for them get on stage. The stage blackened and the bands members took it as their cue to walk on stage.

Everyone in the audience was watching wondering who was next to play. This band was to be the last one for the night. Everyone gasped as the lights came on. Some even whistled. The others just stared in wonderment that the Boy-Who-Lived could move over to the dark side like that.

Harry smiled at the reaction he was getting. He nodded and the music started to play. He opened his mouth to sing and tell everyone how felt:

_Hard news, taken harder, don't look to me  
Disappointed, we don't agree, I don't need your praise...  
(don't look my way for help,  
from the beginning you came to me)  
Never asked you to like me,  
I don't want your praise (we won't play your games)  
Look down on me, spit in my face,  
you're nothing to me: not to me_

The teachers in the back stood silently and watched the school's reactions to what they were hearing. Harry smiled and looked for three particular people.

_Darkened eyes you'll see,  
there is no hope, no savior in me  
(don't look this way, don't breathe this way,  
don't stare this way, anymore)  
Learned from years gone by, no one will care,  
what happens to me  
(don't look this way, don't breathe this way,  
don't stare this way, anymore)_

Looking around he found Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all staring wide-mouthed back at him. He smirked; he thought that his message might be getting through some peoples head.

_My presence won't be ignored, no not today  
Don't walk in my direction, turn the other way  
(don't look my way for help,  
from the beginning you came to me)  
Asking questions, predetermined answers,  
you won't find them here (we don't want your opinion)  
And I don't want you, I won't let you think,  
compromise is near. 'Cause it's not near._

The teachers got worried looks on their faces, at the way the crowd was reacting. Also, on how Harry was provoking everyone.

_I'm alone in here  
No more feelings  
Killed my fears  
Don't ask  
you'll never know  
you're left behind and I'll be exposed_

_Far away, you keep on trying...  
Holding me down, breaking away,  
trying to distance my life.  
Not one in the crowd, but one with the answer  
the one that could change your mind_

There were a few students who danced to the song. Some had confused looks on their faces. The last group was in awe.

_But it's not true, I don't need you  
Don't waste your time, and don't waste mine  
I'm not your friend, I won't soothe your soul  
And in the end you're all dead to me..._

The song ended abruptly. Harry turned and walked off the stage, smiling. Not looking behind him, he knew that no one would look at him the same any more and he was ok with this. Everyone now knew how he felt on a daily basis. And for the first time in his lifetime, he felt like people really understood him.


End file.
